INGINKU
by Sun-T
Summary: Disaat Harry dan Draco harus dihadapkan pada pilihan hati. Drarry, juga Sevitus, dimana Harry Potter dan Severus Snape terpaksa harus tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga. Bisakah? Sementara kebencian selalu mewarnai hari-hari mereka. WARNING : SLASH, AU.


**INGINKU**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Drarry. Mungkin Sevitus juga (Ga yakin apa bisa dibilang Sevitus #orz )

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort, friendship, family.

**Warning : SLASH****, AU**

**NOTES :** Setelah dua tahun menghilang dan tak pernah lagi menulis, dengan nekatnya saya muncul-muncul malah bikin oneshot dengan 14.000an words. Ini fic awalnya sih pengen bikin Drarry doang, tapi setelah baca ulang semua fic "Ambudaff" akhirnya malah ada Sevitusnya juga.  
**Jadi… fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Ambudaff, mahaguru saya**. maafkan saya Ambu, jika ternyata Sevitusnya kurang memuaskan, dan dengan terpaksa ada Drarry-nya juga #bungkuk2 dengan hormat. Errr itung2 sekalian bayar utang karena ga ikutan snape day beberapa tahun ini #kabuuur xDD

Happy Reading! ^_^

**.**

**#**

**.**

Bruggh!

Harry menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menurunkan buku yang tengah dia baca, "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya setelah menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sahabat sejak kecilnya tengah memasang wajah yang begitu tak sedap dipandang.

Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang ketampanan, kepintaran juga popularitasnya mampu membuat semua mata wanita di kampus ini memandang ke arahnya tanpa diminta itu malah merebahkan dirinya di atas rumputan hijau yang tebal di sebelah Harry, pemuda berkacamata dengan penampilan sederhana. Rimbunnya dedaunan dari pohon yang memayungi mereka itu membuat kedua manik kelabu Draco terpejam. Harry menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Dua pemuda yang tumbuh bersama sejak mereka berusia balita karena kedua orangtua mereka yang memang bersahabat sejak di bangku kuliah itu sama-sama diam, membiarkan angin menciptakan harmonisasi terindah dari dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan di sekitar mereka, damai.

Harry sengaja tak bertanya lagi, karena dia tahu kalau memaksa Draco untuk bercerita itu sama saja dengan melemparkan diri ke mulut harimau. Tabiatnya yang keras dan angkuh itu membuat Harry otomatis memasang sifat mengalah, jika tak begitu maka hubungan mereka akan hancur, tak akan awet sampai mereka berusia delapan belas tahun ini.

"Kau tau anak bagian Fotografi? Collin Creevey?" tanya Draco masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Harry sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, tampak mengingat-ingat lalu mengangguk. Sadar kalau Draco tak akan melihatnya diapun menjawab, "Ya, anak setingkat di bawah kita," jawabnya sambil alih-alih menekuni lagi jejeran abjad yang tercetak di buku Filsafat dan Pemikiran Politik, jurusan yang dia ambil bersama Draco. Kedua sahabat itu tertarik pada politik juga karena pengaruh dari kedua ayah masing-masing yang terjun di bidang yang sama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry pelan tanpa paksaan.

Draco membuka matanya lalu pelan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersila, punggungnya disandarkan pada batang pohon besar yang menaungi mereka. Kilau kelabunya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah kolam di tengah halaman luas kampus terpandang di kota London itu. "Susah sekali mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan," desahnya kesal.

Harry menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, entah ingin tersenyum atau mencibir. Selalu hal-hal seperti itu yang dikeluhkan Draco padanya, tentang pacar, target atau selingkuhan. Tentang hal-hal yang kadang membuatnya malas mendengar. Hanya raut wajah pewaris Malfoy itu saja yang membuatnya tak tahan. Harry selalu tak pernah suka jika sahabat karibnya itu tampak sedih, lesu atau marah. Dia selalu ingin membuat Draco tersenyum dan bahagia. Tanpa mempedulikan hatinya sendiri, mungkin.

"Target barumu? Mulai bosan dengan Rose Zeller, huh?" tanggap Harry tanpa melepaskan manik emerald-nya dari buku yang terus dia tekuni.

Draco mendengus, "Rose itu membosankan, aku seperti mengajak patung kalau pergi dengan dia," keluhnya lagi.

Harry terkekeh pelan, dia memilih menutup bukunya dan ikut bersandar bersama Draco. Bahu yang bersentuhan membuat kulit Harry yang sedikit kecoklatan terasa lebih hangat. "Kau tak lelah lompat kesana kemari? Kau ingin melampiaskan kesalmu karena putus dengan Astoria, kan?" goda putra tunggal keluarga Potter itu.

Draco mengerang kesal, "Berhenti bicara begitu, salah sendiri dia lebih memilih menjadi model di Paris daripada menemaniku di sini. Lagipula aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan itu, lebih baik begini, bebas melangkah kemana saja," gerutunya, "Jangan terus menceramahiku, bantu aku mendapatkan hati Creevey junior itu. Kau dekat dengan kakaknya, kan? Dennis?"

"Justru karena aku kenal dekat dengan Dennis aku tak ingin mendorong adik satu-satunya itu ke dalam pelukanmu, Draco," jawab Harry sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku tak mau hubunganku dan Dennis menjadi renggang saat kau mencampakkan Collin suatu hari nanti. Itu musibah untuk hubungan pertemananku dan Dennis."

"Tapi Collin itu sangat menyenangkan, Harry. Aku suka setiap kali dia tertawa dan bercerita panjang lebar terutama tentang foto dan apa-apa saja yang pernah difotonya. Dia tak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, tak pernah membuatku bosan," serang Draco lagi.

Harry terkekeh, dia heran dengan pemuda berambut platina di sampingnya ini, dia bisa menyukai semua orang, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Selama dia merasa suka maka dia harus bisa mendapatkannya. Sejak dulu Draco memang terkenal sebagai _playboy_, tapi semenjak putus dengan Astoria tingkahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayolah, Harry. Kulihat Collin itu cukup tertarik padamu, kau bisa kan mengajaknya pergi bersamaku?" rayu Draco lagi sambil jari panjangnya memainkan jemari Harry yang sedang mengetuk pelan buku kuliah di pangkuannya. Interaksi yang sangat biasa dikala Draco merasa dia harus memberikan sedikit rayuan, atau paksaan, pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi entah sejak kapan interaksi itu justru menimbulkan gelenyar aneh di perut Harry.

"_No_, Draco… aku tak mau disalahkan lagi karena menjadi mak comblang-mu," tolak Harry sambil menarik tangannya dari sentuhan Draco, menyelamatkan detak jantungnya yang mulai bergerak abnormal. "Kau kan bisa mengajaknya jalan sendiri? Jangan paksa dia untuk menjadi pacarmu, karena kau sendiri tahu kalau hal itu tak akan pernah lama," omel Harry.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Kalau tak kujadikan pacar mana mungkin aku bisa menciumnya, _mate_? Atau…"

"Menidurinya?" potong Harry tak kalah kesal.

Draco terbahak kali ini, "Aku merasa kau bisa membaca semua pikiranku, Harry. Benar-benar mengerti aku sepenuhnya," jawab Draco menggoda.

Harry menepis tangan Draco yang mengacak rambut hitamnya lalu berdiri, "Terserah kau, urus sendiri urusanmu. Aku bicara panjang lebarpun kau tak akan pernah mau mendengarku," gerutu Harry dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu di belakangnya.

Draco kembali tertawa, dia mengikuti langkah Harry dan merangkul pundak pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, "Jangan marah, atau kucium nanti," godanya lagi.

"_Stop it_," sergah Harry mendorong wajah Draco yang mulai mendekat ke arah pipinya. Membiarkan kilau kelabu itu berkilat senang. Binar yang begitu Harry suka, karena dia hanya ingin Draco tertawa, dan bahagia.

.

.

Harry memarkir pelan sedan _Audi A5_ silvernya di garasi rumah besar dimana dia tinggal. Dilihatnya sebuah _Range Rover Evoque_ hitam mengkilat telah terparkir di sampingnya. Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya Harry mencoba untuk memegang kap mesin mobil di sebelahnya, masih hangat, berarti pemiliknya baru saja datang.

Pelan dibukanya pintu besar ruang depan yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh dan mahal. Hawa dingin dari ruangan yang sebagian besar memang disejukkan oleh mesin pengatur udara itu langsung menyapa wajahnya, terasa begitu segar dibandingkan udara malam di luar yang lembab.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda," sapa sopan seorang pria setengah baya. Kepala rumah tangga yang diminta si pemilik rumah untuk mengurus semua kebutuhan rumah tangga.

"Uncle Dobby," balas sapa Harry dengan senyum. Dia sudah menganggap kalau pria di depannya ini adalah keluarganya sendiri. Orang yang telah mengasuhnya sejak dia lahir, hingga kini, walau kedua orangtuanya telah… meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, dan dia ada dibawah pengasuhan sahabat terbaik ibunya, yang sayangnya tak begitu bersahabat dengannya.

" Uncle Sev sudah pulang?" tanyanya basa-basi sambil terus berjalan ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa hitam besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan, berseberangan dengan televisi raksasa merk terkenal. Lampu kristal besar tergantung di tengah ruangan, dan cukup mampu menerangi ruang tamu juga walau lampu di ruang depan itu tak dinyalakan.

"Sudah, tuan muda. Beliau ada di ruang kerjanya," jawab pria jangkung dengan mata ramah di depan Harry itu.

Uncle Sev-nya adalah tipikal orang yang tertutup, tak banyak bicara. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah yang sesungguhnya, tak pernah berusaha basa-basi walau hanya untuk menghibur. Dan harry belum pernah merasakan pelukannya sebagai ayah wali.

Sebenarnya pria yang telah mengasuhnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu tak peduli pada apa-apa yang ada di dalam rumahnya, dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya urusan rumah pada Dobby. Termasuk memilih barang baru atau mengganti barang lama yang rusak. Tak peduli berapapun harganya.

Emerald itu memandang sebuah pintu yang menjadi penutup ruangan yang sedikit terletak agak ke kebun belakang. Agak enggan dia bangkit lagi dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah ruang kerja pamannya, 'Setidaknya aku harus menyapanya,' batin Harry.

Diketuknya pelan pintu itu, karena dia tak ingin pamannya yang pasti tengah serius di dalam jadi terkejut. Setelah mendengar perintah untuk masuk dari dalam barulah Harry berani membuka pintu. Dilihatnya sekeliling, satu set sofa tamu yang (lagi-lagi) berwarna hitam terletak di sudut ruangan. Disampingnya ada lemari kayu besar yang penuh berisi buku-buku kedokteran milik pamannya. Mulai dari yang tipis sampai yang paling tebal. Meja kayu besar berwarna coklat gelap dilapisi kaca yang juga hitam diletakkan lurus dengan pintu masuk, dan seperti dugaannya kalau pamannya tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus sebahu dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajahnya. Mata hitamnya sama sekali tak melihat ke arah pintu, seakan tak ingin tahu siapa yang masuk.

"Uncle, aku sudah pulang," sapa Harry sopan, setengah berbisik.

Professor Severus Snape, dokter yang begitu disegani di negara ini karena kepintaran dan keahliannya dalam bidang pengobatan, sedikit menghentikan gerak pulpennya, "Beristirahatlah," jawabnya dengan suara tipis, nyaris tak terdengar, yang sekali lagi tak melihat lawan bicara dan kembali asik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nite, Uncle," pamit Harry yang langsung mundur dan menutup pintu. Dia tak menunggu jawaban, karena memang selama ini tak pernah terjawab.

Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa di saat pintu di depannya tertutup, jari-jari kurus yang tadinya tengah menulis kembali terhenti. Pria di dalam ruangan itu memijat pelan pelipisnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Mata hitamnya lurus memandang ke arah pintu, lama tak berkedip.

.

.

Harry merebahkan tubuh penatnya pada tempat tidur besar yang empuk. Pendingin ruangan di nyalakan pada suhu maksimal. Entah mengapa dia merasa panas, entah di tubuh atau hati.

Lima tahun Harry hidup dalam kesepian yang begitu sangat. Sebelum kedua orangtuanya meninggal pada kecelakaan beruntun itu, kecelakaan dimana hanya dia yang selamat karena duduk di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya. Kecelakaan yang hanya meninggalkan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di keningnya, tak sepadan dengan luka yang didapat oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya betapa datar wajah dokter yang telah lama dikenalnya itu saat memeriksa keadaan ibunya sesaat setelah James Potter menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Hanya wajahnya yang semakin pucat saja yang membuat Harry tahu kalau pria itu tengah khawatir, cemas, panik atau apalah.

Harry remaja hanya mampu duduk di kursi kayu di samping tempat tidur ibunya saat wanita yang mewariskan warna mata padanya itu menitipkan pesan pada Severus Snape yang saat itu terus merawat dan menemaninya di rumah sakit, dan berkata jika dia ingin Harry berada di bawah perlindungannya sampai Harry menyelesaikan sekolah dan kuliahnya. Yang membuat Harry heran saat itu Severus yang belum bergelar profesor menggenggam erat tangan ibunya sambil mengangguk mantap. Ada janji pada sorot matanya, dan itu sudah cukup menciptakan senyum di bibir Lily Evans-Potter saat menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Pria itu tetap datar, dan tak memeluknya bahkan disaat Harry menangis pilu meratapi kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Severus Snape hanya menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Berbeda dengan Dobby dan keluarga Malfoy yang juga ada di ruangan itu. Draco dan Narcissa, ibunya, memeluknya dengan begitu erat seakan ingin menghisap sedikit kesedihan Harry saat itu. Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco, yang sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Severus Snape masih mau memeluknya sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya seakan memberikan kekuatan sebelum akhirnya melepasnya dan berlalu seperti Severus tadi.

Sebenarnya Harry ingin berontak, dia ingin tinggal bersama ayah baptisnya saja, Sirius Black, yang juga sahabat terbaik ayahnya. Ayah baptisnya itu sangat menyayanginya. Sifatnya yang ceria dan bersahabat seringkali justru menjadi teman terbaik untuknya. Tapi kedua Malfoy senior memberikan pengertian agar Harry bisa menghormati keputusan Lily di saat terakhir hidupnya. Lagipula pekerjaan Sirius, yang juga sepupu dari ibu Draco itu, mengandung resiko yang cukup berbahaya. Sirius bekerja sebagai agen rahasia untuk kepolisian Inggris Raya. Jadilah Harry remaja menerima semua keputusan yang telah diambil, 'Hanya sampai aku selesai kuliah', batinnya.

Setelah itu Severus meminta Harry untuk tinggal bersamanya, berikut Dobby yang memohon agar bisa terus berada di sisi Harry, tuan mudanya. Dia bilang pada Dr. Snape bahwa dia rela tak digaji asalkan masih diijinkan untuk terus menemani Harry, mengingat sudah tak ada lagi sanak saudara yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Severus setuju, tentu saja dengan membayar gaji yang cukup layak untuk Dobby. Lalu Dokter senior yang sedang mengambil gelar Profesor itu membeli rumah baru untuk mereka tempati. Rumah keluarga Potter yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota dibiarkan kosong, tentu saja dengan perawatan rutin dari para pekerja yang disewa Severus.

Harry tak keberatan, toh rumah barunya itu cukup dekat dengan kediaman keluarga Malfoy. Lagipula dia malas berdebat. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bahwa keadaan ini hanya akan berlaku sampai dia selelsai kuliah, titik. Lagipula ada Dobby, dan itu cukup membuatnya tak peduli dimana dia akan tinggal nantinya.

Seluruh tabungan dan harta peninggalan keluarga Potter diamankan di bank negara oleh walinya itu. Dia membuat kesepakatan kalau tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh warisan itu, karena itu semua hak Harry, putra tunggal James dan Lily Potter. Tapi itu nanti setelah kuliahnya selesai dan dia bisa mempersembahkan gelar sarjana padanya dan almarhum kedua orangtuanya.

Lima tahun kehidupannya begitu monoton setiap kali pulang ke rumah. Tak ada bincang-bincang di meja makan. Jam bertemu Uncle Sev-nya itupun begitu terbatas, apalagi setelah gelar Profesor tersandang di depan nama pamannya sebelum gelar Doctor-nya.

Selama tinggal bersama Severus, tak pernah sekalipun pria seusia ayahnya itu mencampuri urusannya terlalu dalam. Severus menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Harry, tentang sekolah, kuliah, kendaraan yang dinginkan Harry, semua Harry sendiri yang memilih. Pernah suatu hari saat membicarakan tentang masa depan Harry, Harry berkata bagaimana jika dia bekerja sebagai montir saja? Reaksi Severus, "Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, maka lakukan," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Harry ingat bagaimana sakitnya dia saat itu, dia bertanya pada Dobby, apa maksud ibunya menitipkannya pada orang yang bahkan tak peduli padanya itu? Tapi jawaban Dobby justru membuatnya terdiam, "Mr. Snape bukan tak peduli pada tuan muda. Bukankah tadi beliau sudah bertanya tuan muda ingin kuliah dimana? Dan kalau memang keputusan tuan muda begitu saya rasa Mr. Snape hanya mencoba untuk menghargai saja. Menghargai apapun pilihan tuan muda."

Dan dia juga ingat saat menyodorkan formulir pendaftaran pada fakultas politik di sebuah perguruan tinggi terkemuka di London itu pada pamannya. Alis tebalnya sedikit terangkat, benar-benar ekspresif sekali jika mengingat wajah datarnya selama ini. Lalu manik hitam itu menatap lurus emeraldnya, "Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menjadi montir?" tanya pria dingin itu.

Hampir saja Harry tertawa kalau tak melihat bagaimana seriusnya mata wali di depannya itu. Ternyata benar kata Uncle Dobby, Severus hanya mencoba untuk menghargai keputusannya. "Maaf, Uncle Sev, saat itu aku hanya bercanda," jawabnya pelan.

Severus masih diam sambil menatap pemuda di depannya itu sebelum akhirnya membubuhkan tandatangan pada pernyataan persetujuan di bagian bawah formulir, "Kuharap untuk masa depanmu tak ada lagi kata bercanda, Harry. Tentukan dengan serius," katanya sambil menyodorkan kembali kertas putih itu pada anak asuhnya.

Harry mengangguk sambil meminta maaf. Lalu dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menjadi beban pikirannya selama ini, "Tapi, Uncle… Universitas ini pasti mahal sekali. Apakah sebaiknya aku…"

"Tugasmu hanya belajar," potong Severus sambil menatap tajam padanya.

Harry mengangguk lagi lalu keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia hanya merasa tak enak karena selama ini Severus sudah membiayai semua kebutuhannya, seluruhnya, dari kantong pribadinya sendiri, benar-benar tak menyentuh peninggalan kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin memang tak sulit kalau mengingat pasti banyak sekali pemasukan dari pekerjaan pria itu, tapi tetap saja rasa sungkan itu dirasakan Harry. Tapi tugasnya hanya belajar, 'Baiklah, setelah aku selesai kuliah aku akan menebus semua', janjinya dalam hati.

Lamunan Harry buyar saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring, tak perlu melihat siapa karena dia sudah membuat sebuah nada panggilan sendiri untuk sebuah kontak khusus, Draco.

/"_Harry, dengar… akhirnya aku berhasil mengajak Collin untuk keluar bersamaku besok malam,_"/ seru draco di seberang sana dengan nada bangga.

Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu mengeluh pelan lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Selamat kalau begitu," jawabnya singkat.

/"_Hei.. hei.. hei… kau cemburu ya? Ayolah, Harry, posisimu tetap di atas mereka semua_,"/ canda Draco sambil tertawa.

Harry hanya memutar emeraldnya sambil mendengus. Entah apa hubungan mereka selama ini, memang hanya sahabat. Tapi ikatan mereka begitu kuat, tak satu jam pun terlewati tanpa sapa salah satunya dalam sehari. Keduanyapun terkadang memiliki rasa cemburu yang tak beralasan. Tapi Harry dan Draco memilih untuk tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, jalani saja, kata Harry.

Terkadang mereka juga saling berbagi ciuman jika memang suasananya mendukung. Tapi tetap tak ada pernyataan apapun. Walaupun Harry telah menyadari ada rasa yang berbeda terhadap sahabat karibnya ini, rasa posesif yang membuatnya ingin memiliki Draco sepenuhnya. Tapi kalau melihat sifat Draco yang semaunya sendiri itu Harry lebih memilih untuk menutupi semuanya, menyelamatkan hatinya dari rasa sakit yang lebih dalam jika rasa itu diketahui Draco. Lagipula dia tak ingin persahabatan ini hancur jika membiarkan rasa lain berkembang di antara mereka.

/"_Kau ingin ikut bersama kami_?"/ tawar Draco karena Harry diam saja.

"Dan menjadi obat nyamuk untuk kalian? Lupakan, Draco. Besok aku ada janji dengan Ron untuk menjenguk Hermione yang sedang sakit," jawabnya sambil menyebut nama dua sahabatnya selain pemuda berambut pirang halus di seberang sana.

Draco terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya besuara kembali, /"_Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau akan pergi dengan Ron_?"/

"Baru mau kubilang, tapi kau sudah membuat janji lebih dulu dengan target barumu itu," kekeh Harry.

/"_Huh, baiklah… sampaikan saja salamku untuk kutu buku itu_,"/ jawab Draco dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal, /"_Dan besok pagi aku tak jadi menemanimu ke toko buku, ya? Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kencan pertamaku dengan Collin_"/ kata Draco lagi sebelum menutup telponnya.

Harry terdiam dengan ponsel masih tergenggam di tangannya. Lagi, perih itu datang lagi, "Dasar egois, bisa-bisanya dia membatalkan janji begitu saja denganku," gerutunya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

.

#

.

Mata hijau itu memilah-milah buku di rak putih yang terbuat dari besi kokoh itu. Dibacanya satu persatu judul pada sampul buku untuk mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Saking seriusnya pemuda itu tak sadar kalau dia terus bergeser dan menabrak bahu seseorang di sebelahnya, "Maaf," kata Harry sambil memandang ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Tak apa, lupakan," jawab seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berambut coklat di sampingnya itu, "Harry?" sapanya dengan senyum lebar.

Potter muda itu juga tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, "Ced?" sapanya balik setelah menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Cedric Diggory, mahasiswa senior satu tingkat di atasnya. Pemuda yang ketampanannya bisa dibilang bersaing dengan Draco untuk menduduki peringkat pertama di kampus mereka.

"Hei, kejutan juga melihatmu di sini pada akhir pekan begini," kata Cedric sambil terus memandang Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Ada buku referensi yang harus kucari," jawab Harry.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Belum."

Cedric tertawa kecil setelah Harry menyebutkan judul buku yang dicarinya, "Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengambilnya di rumahku. Aku punya buku itu dan sudah kugunakan tahun kemarin. Memang agak susah mendapatkannya, aku harus memesan pada Mrs. McGonagall terlebih dahulu," jelasnya.

Kilau emerald Harry bersinar terang, "Sungguh? Bisakah aku meminjam buku itu untuk kukopi?" harapnya.

Sekali lagi senior Harry tersebut tertawa, kali ini sambil mengangguk, "Tentu, kapan mau kau ambil? Sekarang?" tawarnya.

"Apa aku tak mengganggu waktumu?" tanya Harry sungkan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kucari," jawab Cedric sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul merah pada juniornya itu. "Kau bawa mobil?" tanyanya kemudian.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku tadi naik bus, malas kalau setiap hari harus menyetir sendiri."

Cedric mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, kau ikut ke rumahku sekarang, ya? nanti pulangnya biar aku yang mengantarmu."

"_No, thanks_, Ced.. biar nanti aku pulang sendiri," tolak Harry.

Cedric sekali lagi tertawa, dia lalu berjalan ke arah kasir sambil merangkul pundak Harry dengan hangat, "Ikuti saja kataku, jangan membantah atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan meminjam bukuku," godanya pada adik kelasnya yang terkenal polos itu. Dalam hati Cedric begitu gembira, kesempatan yang sangat langka bisa bersama Harry tanpa siapapun ada di dekatnya. Biasanya makhluk satu ini tak pernah terlihat sendiri, sifatnya yang bersahabat membuat orang-orang selalu berkerumun di sekelilingnya.

Harry hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

.

.

Ruang tidur Cedric begitu rapi, terang dan tercium aroma maskulin dari pengharum ruangan yang diletakkan di dekat pendingin udara. Harry memilih duduk di karpet coklat tebal yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. Selain lemari baju yang tertutup, ada sebuah meja tulis cukup besar di sudut ruangan lalu lemari besar lain di samping meja yang penuh dengan buku. Harry jadi teringat akan ruang kerja pamannya.

Mata hijaunya mengikuti gerak Cedric yang tengah memilih buku di antara koleksinya. Lalu melihat bibir seniornya itu tersenyum saat menarik sebuah buku dari lemari, "Ini dia," katanya dengan nada puas.

Harry sedikit menggeser duduknya saat pemuda bermata coklat terang itu ikut duduk di sampingnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku, "Kau pakai saja," katanya dengan senyum yang sejak tadi tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Sejujurnya Harry menyukai seniornya ini dan cukup sering memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Ramah, sopan, rendah hati, dan pintar. Sungguh banyak segi positifnya selain ketampanannya yang nyaris tanpa cacat itu. Dan lagi Harry tak pernah mendengar gosip miring tentang hubungan asmaranya, nyaris tak pernah ada berita dia sedang berkencan dengan siapa.

"Bolehkah? Katamu sulit sekali mencari buku ini?"

"Aku kan sudah selesai menggunakannya? Daripada berdebu jika tak dibaca lagi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku meminjamkannya padamu?"

Harry tersenyum dan membuka halaman buku itu dengan hati-hati. Masih sangat bagus kondisinya. Dia melihat beberapa coretan berupa catatan kecil di bagian kosong buku dan mengernyit.

"Sengaja kutulis catatan di sana, agar aku ingat jika ada bagian yang tak kuketahui maksudnya. Semoga bisa membantumu juga," jelasnya seakan tahu arti pandangan heran Harry.

Setelahnya mereka justru asik sendiri melewatkan siang yang terik itu dengan berbincang santai berdua. Cedric sungguh menyenangkan, begitu pikir Harry. Tak pernah kehabisan bahan cerita, santai dan memiliki selera humor yang segar. Entah kenapa Harry pun lepas saja cerita tentang keluarganya dan dengan siapa dia kini tinggal. Cedric sempat terbelalak mendengar nama Severus Snape yang memang sangat terkenal itu, bahkan ayahnya sendiri menaruh hormat pada pria itu.

Ditengah obrolan seru mereka tiba-tiba Harry seperti merindukan sesuatu. Ya, Draco, siapa lagi? Pemuda berambut hitam itu memeriksa ponselnya dan hanya bisa diam saat tak menemukan apapun di sana, bahkan pesan singkatpun tak ada.

"Apa kau dan Malfoy ada hubungan khusus, Harry?" tanya Cedric mendadak dan mampu membuat Harry yang saat itu tengah minum tersedak. Di jaman seperti ini rasanya tak canggung lagi ketika membicarakan hubungan sesama jenis, mungkin karena sudah terlalu marak.

Harry mencoba tertawa saat tangan Cedric menepuk pelan punggungnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

Putra pengusaha Diggory itu tertawa geli melihat wajah Harry yang memerah, 'Benar-benar polos,' batinnya.

Harry terselamatkan saat telpon genggamnya tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Bukan Draco, jadi Harry memutuskan untuk melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar, Ron.

"Yes, Ron?" jawabnya.

/"_Hei, mate. Aku Cuma mau menyampaikan kalau nanti malam Hermione belum bisa ditemui, dia akan pergi untuk periksa ulang ke rumah sakit_,"/ jelas pemuda berambut merah di ujung sana dengan nada yang sedikit lesu.

Harry tersenyum, dia tahu kalau Ron kecewa karena tak jadi bertemu kekasihnya nanti malam, "Lalu kapan?" tanyanya.

/"_Besok pagi saja, bagaimana_?"/

Harry sedikit berpikir, mengingat apakah besok dia ada janji? "Baiklah, besok pagi kujemput ya?"

/"_Okay, thanks, Harry_,"/ setuju Ron sebelum menutup sambungannya.

Harry menghela napas panjang sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa aku mengganggu acaramu hari ini?" tanya Cedric pelan.

Harry langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, Ron hanya mengundur waktu janjian kami untuk mengunjungi Hermione yang sedang sakit," jelasnya. Harry merasa tak perlu menjelaskan siapa dua nama yang disebutnya itu, karena seluruh penjuru kampus sudah tau kalau mereka selalu bertiga, berempat jika Draco ikut dan tahan bergabung lama dengan Ron tanpa bertengkar mulut.

"Berarti malam ini kau bebas? Mau ikut denganku?" tawar Cedric penuh semangat.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"_Thames_. Ada pesta kembang api malam ini," jawab Cedric menyebutkan nama sungai terkenal di London. "Oh _come on_, Harry… temani aku, ya?" desaknya saat melihat Harry terdiam, tampak tengah berpikir.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu tampak melihat jam dinding, walau dia sendiri menggunakan jam tangan. "Kalau sekarang aku pulang dulu untuk bersiap kurasa masih sempat," jawabnya.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ada yang mencari anda di bawah. Pemuda tinggi yang saya belum kenal siapa. Dia hanya menyebutkan namanya sebagai Cedric Diggory," sampai Dobby saat mencari Harry di kamar. Dan dia sedikit heran melihat pemuda yang begitu dikasihinya itu juga ternyata tengah bersiap.

"Dia seniorku di kampus, Uncle. Aku akan pergi dengannya malam ini," jelas Harry sambil sekali lagi merapikan bajunya. Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan, bisa juga dibilang setengah berlari, ke lantai bawah. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Cedric sudah duduk di ruang tengahnya, "Hai," sapanya ceria.

"Sudah siap?" tanya pemuda yang kilau coklatnya semakin terang oleh efek cahaya lampu yang benderang.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku pamit pamanku dulu ya?" katanya sambil berlalu, langkahnya menuju ke ruang kerja Severus yang tampak dari ruangan itu. Pemuda itupun lalu membuka pintu setelah mendengar kata 'masuk' dari dalam. Seperti biasa, pria yang menjadi walinya itu tampak serius menekuni laporannya.

"Uncle Sev, aku akan pergi malam ini," kata Harry.

Mendengar nada semangat yang tak biasa pada suara Harry mau tak mau membuat Severus mengangkat wajahnya. Dan tatapan matanya lurus menuju ruang tengah dari pintu ruang kerjanya yang tak tertutup, dia melihat pemuda asing di dalam rumahnya.

Harry tahu kemana pamannya memandang, "Cedric Diggory, seniorku di kampus. Mau kuperkenalkan?" tawarnya pelan.

Pria berhidung bengkok itu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, "Pergilah," jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Harry mendesah kesal, bahkan pesan singkatnya tak ada yang dibalas Draco hari ini, selalu begitu, selalu harus dia yang memulai, itupun kadang tak ditanggapi. Tapi kalau dia lupa atau tak sengaja tak membalas pesan atau panggilan pemuda berambut pirang itu pasti ujungnya akan berakhir parah.

"Ini minummu."

Suara Cedric mengejutkannya, dia tersenyum saat kakak kelasnya itu menyodorkan segelas minuman bersoda padanya. Harry sempat melamun tadi saat Cedric meninggalkannya sebentar, sambil menunggu pesta kembang api dimulai.

"Melamun?" tanyanya pada Harry yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan gelengan kepala. "Hei, kita duduk di sana saja, itu ada bangku kosong," ajak Cedric sambil menujuk ke arah bangku kayu di pinggiran sungai yang memang sedang kosong. Tempat ini tidak sepi, malah sedang ramai. Tapi orang-orang memang lebih memilih berdiri sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas sungai.

Harry suka saat bersama Cedric, pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak hanya sibuk bercerita sendiri, dia juga selalu mendengarkan dengan baik jika Harry bicara, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Draco yang selalu ingin didahulukan. Cepat Harry menghapus pikiran itu, dia tak ingin membandingkan keduanya.

_Emerald_nya memandang berkeliling, menikmati indahnya _Big Ben_ di seberang sungai, melihat putaran _Millennium Wheel_, roda raksasa yang terdiri dari tiga puluh dua kapsul. Dia juga mengagumi cahaya lampu yang memantul pada permukaan sungai, sungguh luar biasa. Dan mata yang tengah terlena oleh keindahan itu tiba-tiba terbelalak pada sebuah sisi sungai, tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Cedric duduk. Dia melihat seorang pemuda jangkung yang membelakanginya, tengah memeluk seseorang yang lebih kecil, bahkan menciumnya dengan panas di tempat seramai ini. Draco… ya itu Draco. Harry tak perlu melihat wajah dari si pemilik punggung, karena Harry sudah sangat mengenal bentuk tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar pemuda yang berada di bawah perlindungan Severus Snape itu berdiri. Tidak, dia bukan ingin menyapa sahabat-nya itu, dia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini, secepatnya. Karena sungguh… walaupun Harry yakin itu Draco, entah kenapa dia merasa tak siap jika harus melihat wajahnya yang pasti begitu ceria setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, yang berarti juga akan menciptakan sebuah goresan baru di hati Harry.

"Harry? Kau kenapa?" tanya Cedric dengan nada cemas yang begitu kentara.

Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya Harry pun mencoba tersenyum sewajar mungkin, "Kita jalan saja, aku ingin menyusuri pinggiran sungai di sebelah sana, ingin melihat _Big Ben_ lebih dekat lagi," katanya memberi alasan.

Kilau mata Cedric berkilat senang, "Baiklah, ayo jalan," katanya yang langsung merangkul bahu Harry untuk mengajaknya ke tempat yang dia mau.

Tapi sayangnya baru beberapa langkah sudah ada interupsi dari belakang, "Hei, Harry," panggil sebuah suara, bukan suara Draco tapi Harry tau itu suara siapa.

Dengan sedikit enggan dan pura-pura terkejut Harry membalik tubuhnya, "Collin, hei…" balasnya. Dan dia bisa melihat keterkejutan yang sangat di mata Draco, apalagi tangan Cedric belum lepas dari bahu Harry, dan entah kenapa Harry pun tak merasa ingin lengan itu pergi dari sana. Setidaknya kehangatannya mampu meredam sedikit sakitnya.

Draco menarik Collin untuk mendekati Harry dan pasangannya yang Draco kenal sekali siapa dia. Pemuda sok baik hati dan suka mencari muka, begitu sosok Cedric yang ada dalam pemikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Kau mengikutiku, ya?" tuduhnya tanpa berusaha menyapa Cedric seperti yang dilakukan Collin, dan Harry tahu kalau maksud Draco hanya bercanda.

"_What_? Mengikutimu? Oh ayolah tuan besar, aku malas menyibukkan diriku untuk menguntit orang berkencan," jawab Harry malas.

Draco tertawa, lalu dengan sengaja lengannya merangkul erat bahu Collin, meniru posisi dua pemuda di depannya, "Kenalkan, pacar baruku," katanya pada Harry dengan senyuman bangga sembari memandang wajah Collin yang memerah.

Cedric mengernyit saat merasakan bahu Harry yang dipeluknya menegang, dan otak pintarnya langsung bekerja. Dia merangkul Harry dengan lebih erat lagi, bahkan mengusap lembut lengan pemuda di sampingnya itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Oh baiklah, pacar baru, huh? Dan katakan pada kakakmu kalau aku tak ikut campur di sini, ya?" Harry berusaha bercanda pada juniornya yang masih tersipu itu, dan puas saat Collin mengangguk.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" ajak Cedric dengan nada suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Tatapan matanya lurus memandang emerald Harry. Cedric yakin kalau dia melihat luka di sana. Dan keduanya tak pernah sadar kalau ada kilat amarah, mungkin, di kilau kelabu Draco. Atau bahkan mungkin Draco juga tak menyadari itu, mengingat lengannya masih sibuk memeluk kekasih barunya.

BLAAARRRRR…!

Suasana canggung itu terselamatkan oleh bunyi ledakan kembang api di angkasa, ternyata pestanya telah dimulai. Langit yang semula tampak gelap kini begitu terang, begitu cantik dengan hiasan berjuta warna dari kembang api yang terus diluncurkan.

Di antara empat pemuda itu mungkin hanya Harry dan Collin lah yang benar-benar menikmati pertunjukan spektakuler itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar Harry memeluk pinggang Cedric.

Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Harry, tapi Cedric senang. Senyum langsung tercipta di bibir merahnya, dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan pandangan sinis Draco Malfoy.

Ingin rasanya pemuda bermata abu-abu itu mematahkan lengan Cedric yang memeluk Harry semakin rapat sembari mengajak sahabat dekatnya itu berjalan mendekati sungai, menjauhinya.

.

.

"Thanks, Ced, malam ini sangat menyenangkan," ucap Harry setelah mobil Cedric berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Pintu pagar sudah terbuka dan ada Dobby di sana.

"Sama-sama, Harry. Aku juga senang bisa keluar denganmu. Mungkin lain kali kau masih mau ikut jika aku mengajakmu lagi," harap Cedric.

Harry mendengar ketulusan dari kakak kelasnya itu, serta merta dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Gnite…," ucap Harry sebelum membuka pintu _Jeep Grand Cherokee_ merah yang mengantarnya pulang itu. Tapi belum lagi tangannya menggapai pintu lengannya sudah ditarik lembut oleh Cedric dan membuatnya terperangah saat pemuda tampan itu mencium pipinya agak lama sebelum mengucapkan selamat beristirahat padanya.

Harry hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu keluar masih dengan ekspresi setengah bingung, dan dia bisa merasakan bias panas perlahan merambati pipinya. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu melambai pada Cedric melalui kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka. Pemuda tegap itupun melajukan kendaraannya setelah mengangguk hormat pada Dobby yang membalas dengan anggukan hormat yang sama.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda," sapa Dobby saat tuannya itu melangkah ke dalam.

Harry tersenyum, "Maaf, _Uncle_, aku terlambat, ya?" tanyanya.

"Belum cukup larut untuk pemuda seusia anda," jawab Dobby yang tersenyum mendengar tawa tuannya.

Belum lagi pintu pagar ditutup rapat, _Audi Q7_ putih milik Draco membunyikan klakson, meminta Dobby untuk membuka pagar itu kembali.

Harry mengernyit heran. Dia masih berdiri di teras rumah megah itu hingga Draco turun dari mobil yang sudah terparkir di belakang mobilnya. Melihat Draco menghampiri Dobby dan memintanya untuk menutup pagar maka tahulah Harry kalau Draco akan menginap di sini.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Draco sambil menjejeri langkah Harry yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"ya, Cedric baru saja mengantarku," jawabnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat Severus keluar dari ruang kerjanya, mungkin dia sudah akan tidur. Langkahnya pun ikut terhenti saat melihat dua pemuda yang sudah begitu dekat sejak kecil itu ada di ruang tengah.

"Uncle," sapa Harry.

Sedangkan Draco melakukan hal yang sama sekali berbeda, dia mendekati pria berambut hitam lurus itu lalu memeluknya singkat, "Hai, Uncle, malam ini aku menginap di sini, ya?" ijinnya. Draco memang lebih dekat dengan Severus, karena pria itu juga dekat dengan ayahnya, bahkan menjadi ayah baptisnya.

"Pastikan Narcissa tak menelponku tengah malam karena menanyakanmu," jawab Severus sambil menepuk bahu Draco sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu, setelah memandang Harry yang berdiri di dekat tangga.

Harry hanya mampu menatap punggung ayah walinya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidurnya yang terletak di sebelah ruang kerjanya. Dia merasa iri setiap kali melihat Severus bisa berinteraksi begitu dengan Draco, tapi kenapa tidak dengannya?

Dengan lesu pemuda berkacamata bulat itu melangkah pelan menaiki tangga.

Draco menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng kecil melihat hubungan Harry dan Severus yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, tetap dingin. Dengan langkah tergesa dia menyusul Harry ke kamarnya. Memang banyak kamar kosong di rumah itu, tapi setiap kali Draco menginap dia selalu memilih tidur di kamar Harry.

Dibukanya pintu kamar yang belum ditutup rapat oleh Harry, dan Draco bersiul usil saat melihat Harry tengah melepas kaus _sporty_-nya, "_So sexy_, Harry," katanya menggoda sambil memeluk erat pinggang Harry dari belakang.

Saat itu juga Harry merasa jantungnya seperti meledak, apalagi melihat pantulan bayangan mereka pada cermin di depannya, begitu intim saat Draco membelai lembut perutnya yang datar dan mencium tengkuknya.

Tak ingin Draco mendengar debar jantungnya yang tak beraturan diapun memilih memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya itu walau sebenarnya dia enggan Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi posisi erotis begitu sungguh membuatnya tak tahan.

"_Stop it_, Draco. Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini!" Bentak Harry sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda itu.

Draco terkekeh sambil ikut melepas kemeja yang dia pakai. Lalu dia berjalan ke lemari baju Harry, memilah-milah tumpukan piyama di rak bagian teratas, rak yang khusus digunakan untuk menyimpan baju Draco saat dia menginap di rumah ayah baptisnya ini.

Harry berusaha tak melihat ke arah Draco, karena debar jantungnya saat ini belum normal.

Setelah mengenakan piyamanya Harry langsung berbaring di tempat tidur, dan menarik selimut sebatas pinggangnya.

Tak lama Draco menyusul berbaring di sampingnya, dan melakukan hal yg sama pada sehelai kain coklat tebal berbulu yang dipakainya berbagi dengan Harry. Lalu kembali meniru posisi Harry, berbaring telentang dengan kedua tangan menjadi alas kepalanya.

"Hei, kau tahu? Tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa. Collin sungguh anak yang menyenangkan. Dia melakukan banyak hal padaku, Harry. Membuatku sangat tersanjung," celoteh Draco dengan nada suara yang begitu gembira.

Entah kenapa kali ini Harry malas menanggapi cerita sahabatnya itu, biasanya dia selalu memberikan respon dan obrolan mereka baru akan selesai menjelang pagi. Sepertinya kali ini Harry merasa kalau cemburunya hampir mencapai batas maksimal. Tapi dia tetap tak akan membiarkan rasa itu menang. Dan karena tak ingin emosi jika dia menanggapi cerita Draco, dia pun memilih diam.

Dan lagi-lagi memang selalu Draco yang harus bercerita. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tak berusaha bertanya kenapa dia bisa dengan Cedric tadi. Juga tak menjelaskan kenapa pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Harry sejak pagi tak dibalas. Memang Draco tak pernah mencoba tahu akannya. Cukup membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

Melihat Harry mulai melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu berbaring memunggunginya, Draco pun menghentikan ceritanya. "Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanyanya heran.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk, "Ya. Cedric membuatku sangat senang dan kenyang, jadi rasanya lelah dan ngantuk sekali," pancing Harry.

Draco diam sebentar, "Baguslah, jadi kita bisa tidur cepat malam ini," jawab Draco.

Dan Harry hanya mampu tersenyum miris, 'bahkan tak cemburu sama sekali', batinnya. "G'nite, Draco," bisik Harry sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dia kembali tak yakin bisa tidur dengan tenang atau tidak jika saat ini sahabat pirangnya itu bergeser mendekatinya, dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Wajah tampannya disurukkan pada leher bagian belakang Harry, nafasnya terasa begitu hangat di tengkuknya. Posisi tidur yang sering terjadi sejak mereka kecil, tapi saat ini efeknya begitu besar untuk Harry.

.

#

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak pesta kembang api itu, hubungan Harry dan Cedric pun semakin dekat. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu di kampus, entah itu berempat dengan Ron dan Hermione, ataupun berdua saja di kantin kampus atau perpustakaan. Merekapun tampak sering berangkat atau pulang bersama, sehingga rumor kalau mereka berpacaran telah tersebar luas. Harry dan Cedric hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyuman saja, tak ada penjelasan dari keduanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah kenyang oleh pertanyaan seputar kalian," keluh Hermione saat mereka makan siang berempat di kantin. Gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat mengambang itu mengaduk makanannya dengan malas, "Kenapa kalian tak menjawab sendiri sih? Kalau memang pacaran ya jawab saja pacaran, kalau tidak ya bilang tidak. Tugas kuliahku sudah cukup padat, tak ada tempat lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan seputar kalian," gerutu gadis terpintar di angkatan Harry itu.

"Justru biar kau tak bosan, 'Mione. Sekali-sekali menjawab pertanyaan di luar jalur kuliah kan menyegarkan?" goda Ron, kekasihnya, yang langsung terdiam begitu melihat tatapan kesal dari gadis di depannya itu.

Harry dan Cedric hanya tertawa, "Biar saja, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, biar mereka menyimpulkan sendiri," jawab Harry santai sambil meneruskan gigitannya pada sepotong burger ukuran besar, dan membalas tatapan Cedric dengan senyum pada emeraldnya.

"Hei," sapa Draco yang baru datang, dan entah kenapa tak seperti biasanya jika ada Cedric dia memilih duduk bersama kelompok itu, di samping Harry. Dan tentu saja dia akan menganggap Cedric tak ada di tempat itu.

"Sudah selesai kelasmu?" tanya Harry sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Sudah, dan tugasku tak perlu revisi. Thanks bantuanmu, 'Mione," katanya pada Hermione yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seakan berkata 'Jangan sekalipun meragukan kemampuanku'.

Dengan gerakan wajar Draco meraih burger di tangan Harry lalu menggigitnya. Harry yang memang sudah kenyang membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu menghabiskannya. Ada senyum tipis di bibirnya, biar bagaimanapun dia selalu suka jika ada Draco di sampingnya. Apalagi sejak berkencan dengan Collin dua bulan yang lalu mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan ada rindu yang abstrak dalam dada Harry, rindu akan kebersamaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam di saku Draco berbunyi. Harry tak perlu bertanya jika melihat sepasang kelabu itu berbinar terang, "Aku jemput Collin dulu ya? Nanti malam aku menginap di tempatmu," katanya cepat sambil mengacak rambut hitam Harry sebelum melesat pergi.

Dan Harry yakin, ada sesuatu yang hilang saat itu. Bahagianya yang tadi meluap kini menguap.

"Tumben dia bisa bertahan sampai dua bulan ya? Biasanya satu bulan sudah bosan. Benar-benar supir yang baik," cela Ron setelah Draco menghilang dibalik pintu kantin. Dia tak mungkin bicara begitu di depan teman pirangnya itu tanpa adu mulut yang selalu menghasilkan kekalahan di pihaknya.

Mendengar kata supir yang dilontarkan Ron otomatis Hermione dan Cedric tergelak, sedangkan Harry hanya menanggapi dengan senyum saja, walau dengan paksaan.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang jadi supir untukmu, Harry? Kuantar kau pulang atau kita jalan dulu?" tawar Cedric sambil berusaha merapikan rambut Harry yang tadi diacak Draco.

Ron dan Hermione tertawa. Sebenarnya keduanya senang saja jika Harry memang berpacaran dengan Cedric. Mereka bisa melihat betapa kakak kelas mereka itu memberikan perhatian yang sangat pada Harry. Hanya saja mereka juga menghargai perasaan Harry, mereka tahu jika pemuda berkacamata itu sudah menitipkan separuh hatinya pada Draco.

Ron sering kesal sendiri melihat Harry yang selalu mengalah pada Draco, membiarkan pemuda bangsawan itu berbuat semaunya, datang dan pergi seenaknya sendiri. Tapi Hermione selalu bilang, tak ada yang tahu apa yang tertulis di dasar hati terdalam, jadi biarkan saja mereka.

"Aku ingin mampir ke apotik dulu, sepertinya _Uncle_ Dobby sedikit flu. Sebentar, aku tanya pada pamanku dulu, obat apa yang sebaiknya kubeli," kata Harry sambil meraih ponsel hitamnya. Jarinya mengetik serangkaian pesan di sana. Dia jarang sekali menelpon Severus, bahkan mungkin hampir tak pernah, dia tak mau mengganggu kerja kepala rumah sakit pusat kota London itu. Lagipula pamannya itu juga pelit bicara.

Pesan balasan masuk tak lama setelah Harry mengirim, "Dapat. Ayo kita pergi," katanya pada Cedric.

"_As you wish, my love… upps, my Lord, I mean_," goda pemuda berambut coklat itu yang cukup mampu membuat pipi Harry sedikit memanas, dan dua sahabatnya tergelak lagi oleh canda senior mereka.

.

.

"Perjalanan ke apotik kita jadi memakan waktu sepanjang ini, ya?" sindir Harry sambil mengulum senyum saat Cedric menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar rumahnya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat makan malam.

Cedric tertawa, "Maaf, salahkan aku yang selalu ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu denganmu," jawabnya sambil menatap lurus emerald Harry.

"Gombal," kekeh Harry sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menurut saja saat Cedric menarik lengannya, dan dia tahu harus berbuat apa. Ditutupnya emeraldnya saat bibir merah Cedric menyapa bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Entah berapa kali sejak dua bulan ini mereka saling berbagi ciuman. Dibiarkan saja bibirnya terjelajah oleh seniornya itu. Bahkan lidahnya menyambut hangat saat lidah Cedric mulai membuka bibirnya. Dia mencoba menikmati sentuhan itu, mengerang pelan saat Cedric merengkuh lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, bahkan Harry pun mengalungkan satu lengannya pada bahu Cedric.

Ciuman yang begitu sempurna, manis dan hangat. Tapi rasanya tak sepanas bibir Draco.

Merasa kalau pikirannya mulai tak konsen, Harry pun melepaskan bibirnya dari Cedric, "Ucapan selamat malam yang sempurna," bisiknya.

Cedric tertawa pelan, lalu sekali lagi mencium bibir Harry dengan dalam dan memberikan gigitan singkat pada bibir bawahnya, "Tidur yang nyenyak ya? Besok kujemput," katanya.

"Bisa-bisa pamanku akan menjual mobilku kalau aku tak pernah menggunakannya lagi," canda Harry, "Besok kita bertemu di kampus saja, oke?"

Cedric tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Gnite, Harry," ucapnya sebelum Harry turun dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

.

.

Draco memandang wajah tidur Harry. Dia datang terlalu larut, dan tak bisa disalahkan kalau Harry sudah terlelap. Tapi ada yang aneh, raut wajah Harry tampak begitu lelah, seperti sedang sedih juga, 'Ada apa?', batin Draco.

Pelan dia duduk di sisi pembaringan, memijat pelan pelipis Harry yang tampak tegang. Ada gerakan sedikit dari sahabatnya itu, "Ssssh… _it's me_. Tidurlah lagi," bisik Draco sambil meneruskan pijatannya.

Harry mulai tenang, bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum walau hanya tampak tipis di mata Draco, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa lega, "Ya, tersenyumlah, Harry," bisiknya lagi.

Diusapnya pelan luka di kening Harry, bekas luka saat kecelakaan maut itu terjadi. Dikecupnya dengan penuh perasaan. Draco tercekat saat tangan Harry meremas kemejanya, seakan tak ingin Draco pergi dari situ.

Ditelusurinya pipi Harry dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Sayang, dia begitu sayang dengan pemuda yang tengah tertidur ini. Tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana takutnya Draco malam itu saat ibunya membangunkannya dengan wajah panik luar biasa, mengatakan kalau keluarga Potter mengalami kecelakaan di jalan tol. Tak ada yang tahu kalau saat itu raga Draco nyaris saja ditinggalkan jiwanya. Harry… hanya dia yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Sahabat seumur hidupnya yang sudah seperti separuhnya sendiri.

Pelan disentuhnya ujung hidung Harry, lalu perlahan turun menuju bibirnya yang sedikit merah, membukanya pelan dengan jarinya. Dan seketika itu juga Draco tak mampu menahan dirinya. Dilumatnya bibir Harry penuh-penuh, dinikmatinya setiap inci dari tekstur bibir sahabatnya itu. Manis, dan memabukkan.

Tak baru sekali ini saja dia mencium pemuda di bawahnya itu, dan rasanya selalu mampu membuat Draco kehilangan akal. Tapi dengan status mereka yang hanya sebagai sahabat itu tak bisa membuat Draco leluasa menciumnya kapan saja, hanya di saat-saat tertentu dimana mereka memang sedang sama-sama menginginkannya.

"Nggh… Draco," erang Harry tanpa penolakan.

Entah kenapa kali ini dada Draco berdebar begitu kencang, Harry mengenal sentuhannya walau sedang tidur sekalipun.

Dan emerald itupun terbuka saat dirasanya sentuhan yang membuatnya begitu nyaman itu terhenti. Hijau bertemu kelabu, senyum mengembang di bibir Harry, dan sekali lagi Draco kehilangan daya pikirnya.

Dua bibir bertemu, keduanya saling memagut, saling melumat, seakan tak akan pernah mengijinkan udara untuk lewat di sela-selanya. Lidah bertemu lidah, hisapan demi hisapan seakan menuntut untuk tetap menjadi satu, tak terpisahkan. Kedua tangan saling menggenggam, untuk kemudian terlepas dan berganti pelukan. Draco bisa merasakan jemari Harry menekan punggungnya dengan cukup kuat, membuatnya mampu merasakan debaran yang tak beraturan dari dada Harry, dan dadanya.

Tapi tetap saja kebutuhan akan oksigen mau tak mau memisahkan bibir mereka, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Draco untuk mengucapkan '_I really missing you_, Harry'. Merasa kalau pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terengah-engah dengan bibir sedikit bengkak dan wajah yang memerah, Draco pun memutuskan untuk memindah ciumannya. Dikecupinya pipi Harry, lalu perlahan turun ke arah leher sampingnya. Dihisapnya pelan di beberapa titik dan dia merasa menang saat sekali lagi erangan lirih terdengar dari bibir Harry, ditambah dengan gerakan kepala yang membuat Draco lebih leluasa melancarkan serangannya ke penjuru leher.

"Aah… Draco!" Harry terkesiap saat dirasanya jemari pemuda berambut pirang itu telah menyusup ke dalam piyamanya dan menyentuh lembut titik sensitif di dadanya. Dia merasa dunianya mulai buram. Seakan ingin mendapatkan kekuatan lebih Harry-pun meremas kuat lengan sahabatnya itu.

Draco kembali mencium bibir Harry dengan dalam, dengan rakus, seakan ingin mencecap semua rasa yang ada. Perlahan dibukanya kancing piyama Harry, Draco merasa kalau kali ini dia menginginkan lebih dan lebih, seluruhnya. Dan pada akhirnya hanya mampu mengernyit heran saat Harry menahan tangannya dan melepaskan bibirnya dari Draco.

"_Why_?" bisiknya dengan suara parau dan napas yang masih memburu.

Harry nampak mengatur napasnya yang juga tak teratur sebelum mulai bicara, "Apa kau siap jika setelah ini ada yang berubah dengan hubungan kita?" tanyanya pelan, emeraldnya lurus menatap mata Draco.

Draco tercekat, dia tak menyangka kalau Harry akan bertanya seperti itu. Berubah? Apa yang berubah? Berubah lebih baik atau justru memburuk? Apakah mereka tak akan bisa lagi seperti sekarang ini jika semua harus terjadi?

Harry tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala Draco. Tak ingin situasi ini membuat mereka canggung akhirnya diapun tertawa, memaksakan diri untuk tertawa lebih tepatnya.

"Kau tak siap, Tuan muda, begitupun denganku. Jadi… menyingkirlah," kata Harry sambil mendorong pelan tubuh pemuda pirang itu dari atasnya.

Draco masih tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi. Di saat dia hampir kehilangan kontrol dirinya, di saat dia merasa kalau Harry harus menjadi miliknya, dan di saat semua itu hampir terjadi justru harus terhenti. "_But,_ Harry…" Draco berusaha bersuara.

Harry terkekeh, "Kau bisa tuntaskan di kamar mandi," candanya sambil memiringkan tubuh dan memejamkan matanya.

Merasa kesal Draco pun melemparkan bantal pada sahabatnya itu, menekan kepala Harry dengan gemas seolah ingin membekapnya dengan bantal empuk itu.

Harry meronta sambil tertawa lepas, dia berusaha meraih pinggang Draco dan menggelitik titik sensitif pemuda itu yang otomatis mampu membuat Draco terlonjak. Akhirnya mereka malah asik bercanda, saling tumpang tindih di atas kasur, saling lempar bantal, entah apa lagi. Mereka hanya berharap gelak tawa mereka ini tak sampai mengganggu tidur si pemilik rumah, atau keduanya akan mendapatkan masalah.

Merasa lelah Draco pun menyerah, dia berbaring telentang dan menarik tubuh Harry agar tidur dalam peluknya.

Harry merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Draco lalu memeluk pinggang pemuda jangkung itu. Ada denyut menyakitkan di dadanya. Sungguh tadi dia benar-benar berharap bisa menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada Draco, tapi siapkah dia? Siapkah dia jika setelahnya dia akan kehilangan Draco? Sosok Draco sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Sedangkan sebagai pacar jelas tak mungkin, pewaris Malfoy itu tak pernah memberikan harapan lebih padanya.

Pikiran Draco pun tak kalah ributnya, ada kecewa yang teramat sangat saat dia tak bisa menjadikan Harry sebagai miliknya, sepenuhnya. Seburuk itukah sifatnya hingga Harry tak mempercayainya? Tapi kalaupun terjadi, apa yang bisa dia janjikan pada pemuda yang tengah berbaring dalam peluknya ini? Bukankah Harry juga sudah menemukan Cedric sebagai pendampingnya? Walau malas mau tak mau Draco harus mengakui kalau Cedric memang pantas bersama Harry. Setidaknya Harry-nya disayangi.

Draco tak ingin Harry membencinya, tak pernah ingin kehilangan pemuda ini. Walau hanya sebagai sahabat, itu sudah cukup, asal Harry baik-baik saja. Rasa takut itu tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Harry.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Harry sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah pemuda yang telah merampas hampir seluruh hatinya itu.

Draco terdiam sebentar, menikmati binar emerald yang bersinar hangat itu, menyelam di kedalamannya dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut walau sesaat. "Kau semakin berat sepertinya," katanya akhirnya sambil menyeringai.

Harry tergelak lagi sambil menendang pelan kaki Draco, "Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu larut. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" Katanya pelan.

Draco menyibak rambut Harry yang jatuh di keningnya, sekali lagi mengusap bekas luka di sana dengan lembut, "_Kiss me for goodnight_," pintanya berupa bisikan.

Harry menatap lurus kilau kelabu itu, kilau yang binarnya selalu dia jaga agar tak tergores sedikitpun luka. Pelan didekatinya wajah Draco, menyentuh pelan bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menyatukan dua kelembutan itu. Tak ada napsu, tapi seluruh perasaan mereka tertuang di sana. Ada getar tak terbaca saat dua bibir itu akhirnya terpisah. Hanya singkat, tapi kekuatannya mampu membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka memang ingin selalu bersama, tentu saja dirasakan oleh masing-masing dan tak terucap.

"G'nite," bisik Harry di depan bibir Draco. Dan dia memilih untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu berbaring di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Jangan menendangku, ya," candanya sebelum memejamkan mata. Masih terdengar tawa renyah Draco dan sentuhan lembut di keningnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

.

#

.

"Aku akan berada sebulan di Sydney. Berangkat hari ini juga," kata Severus saat makan pagi yang tak biasa di rumahnya yang megah itu. Bersama Harry, juga Dobby yang berdiri sopan di sampingnya.

Harry menghentikan suapannya lalu menatap pamannya, "Sebulan?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Kuharap kau tak berbuat semaumu selama aku tak ada," kata pria berambut hitam lurus itu lagi.

Harry terdiam sesaat, "Tenang saja, aku masih ingat kalau aku hanya menumpang di sini," jawabnya ketus karena tersinggung oleh ucapan pria itu.

"Bagus," desis Severus yang langsung menyudahi makannya lalu berdiri. Tanpa pamit dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju mobilnya.

"KENAPA TAK KAU LEPAS SAJA AKU? TAK USAH MENUNGGU HINGGA LULUS KULIAH!" teriak Harry saat pamannya itu masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Tuan muda," kata Dobby berusaha membuat Harry tenang.

Severus menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik untuk menatap lurus emerald Harry, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau," jawabnya dengan nada yang tak bisa ditebak oleh Harry. Dan diapun berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan deru mobil yang dikemudikannya dengan kencang.

Harry masih mematung di tempatnya, hijaunya memandang nanar dimana terakhir mobil pamannya terlihat, dan dia merasakan sakit pada dadanya, sesak.

"Tuan muda, tak seharusnya tuan bicara begitu," kata Dobby lembut di sebelahnya.

Harry mendengus, "Kurasa dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari ini, _Uncle_."

"Tuan…"

"Siapkan barangku, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini," kata Harry sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi Tuan…"

"DIA TAK PERNAH MENYAYANGIKU, _UNCLE_! BAGAIMANA BISA MENYAYANGIKU JIKA MENATAPKU ATAU BAHKAN BICARA DENGANKU SAJA DIA ENGGAN?" teriak Harry lagi. Kali ini emeraldnya berkabut, tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah.

"Tuan besar menyayangi anda, Tuan," bantah Dobby yang nyaris berupa bisikan.

Harry tertawa getir, "Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tak pernah merasakan itu," jawabnya lagi lalu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas kasur, kepala dan hatinya terasa begitu sakit. 'Bagaimana bisa Uncle Dobby bicara begitu? Kapan dia pernah menyayangiku? Kapan dia pernah memelukku? Kapan dia pernah benar-benar memandangku? Bahkan aku yakin dia tak akan ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bicara denganku,' protes hati pemuda itu.

"Mum, kenapa kau menyerahkanku padanya? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil memandang foto orangtuanya yang diletakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. "Dia tak pernah menyayangiku, Mum," bisiknya lagi. "Aku tak pernah merasakan pelukannya, tidak sama sekali. Padahal dia tak pelit untuk membaginya dengan Draco," kali ini sebutir kristal mengalir dari mata beningnya. "Maaf, Mum… aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan pulang ke rumah kita dulu. Tak apa sendiri, aku bisa," katanya lagi dengan penuh keyakinan.

Pemuda dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di keningnya itu melangkah ke lemari kayu besar. Dia mengambil beberapa baju dan barang-barang penting untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Kali ini tekadnya sudah bulat, dia tak ingin dibantah lagi.

Harry duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menelpon Cedric. Dia ingin minta tolong agar seniornya itu bersedia mengantarnya ke rumah orangtuanya. Harry tak mau membawa mobil pemberian pamannya.

/"_Yes, Harry_?"/ sapa Cedric saat hubungan telpon mereka tersambung.

"Hei, kau sibuk?" tanya Harry sedkit sungkan.

Cedric terdiam sebentar, seakan ingin menyingkir dulu dari sekitarnya, /"_Sebenarnya tidak juga, hanya saja aku sedang bersama Cho Chang_,"/ katanya serba salah.

"Oh, sorry… aku mengganggu ya?" jawab Harry cepat. Inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa menerima cinta Cedric, karena pemuda itu telah memiliki kekasih di fakultas kedokteran, dan tak semua orang tahu hal itu, termasuk teman-temannya. Entah kenapa Cedric ingin Harry merahasiakannya. "Baiklah, aku…"

/"_Harry, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja_?"/ tanya Cedric cemas karena nada suara Harry yang tak seperti biasa.

Harry mencoba menetralkan suaranya, "Ya, tak apa. Hanya ingin berbincang saja," jawabnya bohong.

Cedric tampak sedang berpikir, /"_Dua jam lagi aku ke rumahmu, oke_?"/

"Tak usah, setelah ini aku akan ke kampus," jawab Harry lagi.

/"_Baiklah, kuhubungi nanti_,"/ sambung Cedric, dan Harry menutup telpon setelahnya.

Harry termenung, haruskah dia mengubungi Draco? Tapi dia sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu. Draco akan menolak mentah-mentah usulnya, karena dia kan menyayangi Severus. Jadi mau tak mau Draco pasti akan membela pria itu.

"Sudahlah, kubawa saja mobilnya. Toh dia tak akan kehilangan banyak jika aku hanya membawa itu," kata harry pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Tuan muda, saya mohon, pikirkan lagi. Kalau memang tuan pergi setidaknya bawa saya bersama Tuan," kata Dobby sambil mengikuti Harry yang sudah membawa tas besar dan berjalan ke mobilnya.

Harry memandang pria tua di depannya itu. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin pria itu ikut dengannya, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak di saat pikirannya sedang kacau. Dia tak ingin membuat Dobby semakin susah karena keputusannya.

"Tuan muda," paksa Dobby lagi karena pemuda yang diasuhnya sejak kecil itu hanya diam saja.

"Nanti, Uncle. Biarkan aku menenangkan pikiranku dulu, nanti setelahnya aku akan menghubungimu. Lagipula kau kan tahu aku akan pergi kemana? Hanya ke rumah lama kita," jawab Harry mencoba menenangkan pria itu.

Dobby akan membantah lagi, tapi kemudian terhenti saat Tuan muda-nya memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja," bisik Harry sebelum melepas pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Harry mencari Ron dan Hermione di sekitar kampus, tapi tak bertemu. Setidaknya dia ingin dua sahabatnya itu tahu kemana jika akan mencarinya. Dia juga sudah mencoba menelpon Draco, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, ditelpon di rumahpun kata _Aunt_ Cissy, panggilan kesayangan Harry pada ibu Draco, tak ada.

Langkahnya terus tergesa, dia ingin menemui dua teman baiknya itu lalu pergi secepatnya ke rumah orangtuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dan dia tercekat melihat ke arah ujung koridor yang sepi. Dia melihat bagaimana Draco memeluk Collin dengan begitu eratnya. Dia melihat bagaimana mereka berciuman seakan tak ingin berpisah. Dan rasa sakit itu datang lagi, rasa tersayat di dalam dada saat mengingat kalau dua malam yang lalu diapun sempat merasakan bibir itu, ciuman panas seperti itu dengan Draco. Dan sekarang… dia sudah tergantikan. Bukan, mungkin jusru dialah yang menjadi pengganti Collin untuk Draco malam itu.

Merasa kalau semuanya telah pergi dari hidupnya, merasa jika memang hatinya tak pernah berpemilik, Harry pun mundur perlahan. Dia akan pergi, sejauhnya.

.

.

Entah bagaimana cara Harry mengemudikan mobil. Mungkin sudah mencapai batas kecepatan maksimal. Rasa sakit itu terus saja menguntitnya, seakan menertawakannya yang kalah. Siapa lagi yang dia punya? Toh pada akhirnya dia memang harus sendiri, "AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH PEDULI LAGI PADA KALIAN, TIDAK AKAN PERNAAAHHH!" teriaknya kencang dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Dihentikannya mobilnya di pinggir jalan untuk meredakan amarahnya. Dia meneguk air putih dalam botol kemasan dan segera menghabiskannya. Pendingin udara di dalam mobilnya bekerja dengan sangat baik, tapi tak mampu menahan keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

Dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, ada debar asing yang seakan ingin mendobrak keluar. Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Tertera nama Doby di layarnya. Semula Harry tak ingin membalas pesan itu, tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat pengasuhnya itu khawatir.

"Yes, Uncle?" jawab Harry dengan suara lemah.

/"_Tuan muda, datanglah ke rumah sakit pusat sekarang juga_,"/ kata Dobby tanpa basa basi. Ada nada cemas yang tak mampu disembunyikannya.

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

Dobby terdiam sebentar, /"_Tuan Severus mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat akan menuju ke bandara, Tuan_."/

Harry mendengus, "Biar saja, sudah ada dokter yang menangani, kan?" jawabnya.

/"_Kondisi Tuan Besar kritis, Tuan. Luka di kepalanya begitu parah, dan dia belum sadar hingga saat ini_,"/ jelas Dobby.

"Dan kau berharap jika aku datang maka dia akan bisa sadar, begitu?" jawab Harry lagi.

/"_Tuan muda, saya mohon untuk kali ini bersikaplah dewasa. Jangan terus bertingkah dan berpikir seperti anak kecil. Saya yang tahu bagaimana Tuan severus begitu menyayangi Anda. Saya mohon… saya tunggu Tuan di rumah sakit pusat_,"/ dan sambungan itupun terputus.

Harry tercekat, belum pernah selama ini Dobby memarahinya seperti itu, benarkah memang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil? Kenapa Dobby sampai semarah itu dengannya? Benarkah luka pamannya benar-benar parah?

Seribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hati Harry, dan tanpa berpikir panjang diapun memutar balik sedan _silver_-nya, kembali melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju rumah sakit pusat.

.

.

Setengah berlari Harry menuju ruang ICU. Dia telah mendapatkan informasi jika pamannya tengah dirawat di ruangan itu.

Ruang isolasi itu tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk masuk, tapi nama besar Severus Snape membuat para perawat hanya mengijinkan keluarganya saja yang menjenguk di dalam. Dan seluruh karyawan Rumah Sakit pusat itu tahu kalau Harry Potter berada di bawah pengasuhan pimpinan mereka, dan menjadi satu-satunya keluarga.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian steril dan masker mulut Harrypun melangkah masuk. Bau obat begitu menyengat, dan tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kedua orangtuanya yang sempat di ruangan itu sebelum meninggal.

Mata hijaunya melihat Dobby yang terduduk lesu di kursi samping pembaringan pamannya. Serta merta pria tua itu berdiri saat melihat siapa yang datang, "Tuan muda," sapanya.

Harry terus mendekat dan dia jelas melihat bagaimana keadaan pamannya, pria dingin yang tak pernah mengulurkan tangan padanya itu.

Kepalanya terbebat perban putih, ada bercak merah pada kening sebelah kirinya, entah obat atau darah. Lalu pada dadanya yang terbuka terpasang begitu banyak alat yang Harry bahkan tak tahu fungsinya untuk apa saja. Dia sempat melihat mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang terpasang di sisi pembaringan, dan dia tahu jika detak jantung pamannya begitu lemah.

Hanya bagian atas saja, tapi lukanya hampir ada di sekujur tubuh. Dan Harry yakin jika pada bagian kaki pamannya yang tertutup selimutpun akan terdapat banyak luka. Entah kenapa saat itu dia merasa begitu lemas dan akhirnya terduduk di kursi yang disiapkan Dobby untuknya.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Harry lirih dengan pandangan mata yang terus tertuju pada wajah tidur pamannya.

"Diagnosa Dokter belum keluar, Tuan muda," jawab Dobby pelan.

Setelah itu keduanyapun terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara, atau tepatnya mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tak lama pintu di belakang mereka terbuka pelan, seorang Dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama seorang perawat wanita. "Selamat malam," sapanya sopan.

"Selamat malam," jawab Harry sambil berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda Mr. Harry Potter? Keluarga dari Mr. Snape?" tanyanya lagi.

Keluarga? Benarkah mereka keluarga? Tanyanya dalam hati, tapi setelahnya Harry memilih mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, saya DR. Horace Slughron yang menangani kasus Mr. Snape," katanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang gemuk.

Dan Harry hanya mampu menjabat tangan itu dengan diam.

"Bisa saya berbicara dengan anda? Mungkin di ruang kerja Mr. Snape saja, lebih tenang," ajaknya ramah.

Dan lagi-lagi Harry hanya mampu mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah pria setengah baya di depannya itu.

.

.

Baru kali ini Harry menginjakkan kaki di kantor Severus. Selama ini Severus tak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat kerjanya, semua masalah diselesaikan di rumah.

Ruangan yang besar, tentu saja jika mengingat ini adalah ruangan utama pemimpin Rumah Sakit. Tak banyak berbeda penataannya seperti ruang kerja Severus di rumah, monoton dan kaku.

Harry mengikuti DR. Slughron untuk duduk di sofa.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Harry, panggil saja Harry," kata Harry cepat. Dia merasa sungkan pada pria di depannya itu.

"Oke, Harry," kata pria tambun itu. "Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Mr. Snape begitu parah, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka, bahkan beliau mengalami retak tulang kaki bagian kiri," jelasnya.

Lagi-lagi Harry hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sudah di duganya jika kaki pamannya pasti juga terluka.

"Untuk keretakan itu kami rasa kami akan dapat segera mengobatinya," kata DR. Slughron lagi. "Tapi… kami juga menemukan ada pembuluh darah yang pecah di otaknya, kami menyebutnya _Hematoma intrakanial_. Hal itu terjadi karena kerasnya benturan yang dialami Mr. Snape."

Harry terdiam lagi, kali ini entah kenapa perasaanya tak enak. Dia merasa kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk, "Lalu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kami harus segera melakukan operasi, Harry. Dan kami membutuhkan persetujuanmu sebagai satu-satunya keluarga," kata pria itu lagi.

Harry mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada mulut dan hidungnya, mencoba mengatur napasnya, lalu dia memandang lurus rekan kerja pamannya itu, "Kumohon, lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya."

.

.

DR. Slughron meninggalkan Harry di ruang kerja Severus. Katanya Harry bisa menunggu di sana selama operasi berlangsung.

Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, dia seperti mati rasa, tak dapat berpikir apapun. Pelan dia berjalan ke meja kerja pamannya dan duduk di kursi kerja besar berwarna hitam itu.

Mata hijaunya tercekat saat dia melihat ke meja kerja Severus, ada fotonya di sana, di dalam sebuah bingkai perak. Foto saat wisudanya dari SMP lima tahun yang lalu. Fotonya saat tersenyum lebar. Harry ingat sekali jika saat itu ada Draco di sampingnya, sedangkan di bingkai itu hanya ada dia sendiri, berarti Severus mengguntingnya.

Diambilnya bingkai foto itu seakan tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Kenapa pamannya menyimpan fotonya di tempat terbuka seperti ini?

Saat hendak berdiri Harry merasa kakinya menyentuh sesuatu di kolong meja. Dia membungkuk untuk melihat, ternyata sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau. Diambilnya buku itu dan menimbang-nimbang dulu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya.

'_Lils, akhirnya kau menikah. Selamat ya? cukup melihatmu dari jauh, dan tahu kalau kau bahagia.'_

Harry tercekat, ini seperti buku harian. Dengan rasa penasaran dibukanya lagi lembar berikutnya.

'_Selamat untuk kelahiran Harry kecil. Matanya warisanmu, Lils_.'

Harry semakin bersemangat untuk membuka berlembar-lembar buku itu. Semua tulisan ditujukan untuk ibunya. Hingga sampai pada bagian musibah itu.

'_Kenapa harus pergi, Lils? Tak apa aku tak memilikimu, asal aku masih bisa melihatmu bahagia. Tidakkah kau ingin pulang lagi? Bersamaku, dan Harry-mu?'_

Harry merasa sesak, Severus, pria dingin itu ternyata mencintai ibunya. Sejak kapan?

'_Anakmu terpukul. Dia hampir tak bicara seminggu ini. Aku tahu ini pasti berat untuknya yang masih remaja. Aku tak berani mendekatinya, Lils. Aku tak berani melihat kesedihan pada mata yang kau wariskan padanya.'_

'_Dia lulus, Lils. Nilainya memang tak sempurna tapi cukup memuaskan. Dan akhirnya dia tertawa, walau bukan untukku._'

'_Hah, sifatnya memang menurun dari James. Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda saat menentukan masa depannya. Kupikir dia serius ingin menjadi montir, dan aku berharap dia sudah memutuskan sekolah teknik terbaik di negara ini. Dan ternyata hanya bercanda_?'

'_Sepertinya dia membenciku, Lils. Tak apa, jika kebencian itu mampu membuatnya kuat dan bertahan di dunia yang serba keras ini. Aku tak akan mendidiknya menjadi manja.'_

'_Lihatlah betapa seriusnya dia memilih calon mobil pribadinya. Dan aku berjanji akan melempar pulpen ini ke arahnya jika dia benar-benar memilih truck gandeng berwarna kuning itu yang sejak tadi terus dilihatnya._'

Pada bagian itu Harry tertawa, sebutir airmata jatuh di pipinya. Ternyata selama ini Severus begitu memperhatikannya. Lalu pemuda itu membalik lagi lembarannya. Masih seputar kehidupannya, dan hanya bercerita tentang dia.

'_Anak lelakimu sudah dewasa, dan aku bisa melihat binar cinta di matanya. Mirip seperti ketika kau memandang James_.'

Harry merasakan luka pada bait itu. Luka Severus, juga lukanya. Bahkan Pamannya pun menyadari bahwa dia tengah jatuh cinta.

'_Sepertinya dia memendam terus perasaannya, Lils. Anak bodoh, susah sekali kah mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan? Huh… posisi yang sama, Lils, sama sepertiku ketika mencintaimu, sahabatku sendiri._'

Lagi-lagi Harry tercekat, Severus tau.

'_Dia menangis, aku bisa mendengarnya walau saat ini dia tengah mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar, tapi aku tahu dia menangis. Maafkan aku, Lils… aku tak sanggup memeluknya. Dia membenciku, dan aku tak ingin membuatnya makin membenciku jika aku mencampuri urusannya_.'

Dan kali ini Harry menangis dalam artian yang sebenarnya, dia terisak, itukah alasan Severus tak pernah memeluknya? Begitu besar kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seandainya dia berani meminta, mengutarakan semua yang dia rasakan.

Dan matanya terpaku pada lembar terakhir, yang mungkin ditulis pamannya hari ini, sebelum dia pergi ke bandara, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

'_Akhirnya. Dia sudah pada puncak kebenciannya, Lils. Entah aku yang selalu salah bicara, atau dia yang selalu salah menerima. Aku tak pernah menganggapnya menumpang, percayalah. Apa artinya lima tahun ini jika aku saja sudah menyayanginya seumur hidupnya? Kubiarkan dia, Lils, maaf… aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, dengan atau tanpaku_.'

Dan tubuh Harry merosot lemas, dia terduduk di lantai dengan airmata mengucur deras. Emeraldnya masih menatap nanar pada buku yang baru dibacanya, "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku, _Uncle_," bisiknya lirih dengan suara gemetar. "Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan pernah pergi," katanya lagi.

Seolah disadarkan akan sesuatu, Harry pun bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang operasi. Tak dihiraukannya peringatan perawat agar dia tenang, dia terus berlari dan berlari.

Sesampainya di depan ruang operasi Harry melihat semua temannya berada di sana, juga kedua orangtua Draco.

"Harry!" seru Narcissa yang segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Wanita setengah baya itu segera memeluknya.

Harry tak membalas, matanya hanya menatap lurus ke pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup. Tubuhnya begitu lemas.

Melihat Narcissa kesulitan memeluk Harry, Cedric pun maju dan memapah tubuh pemuda itu agar duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, direbahkannya kepala Harry di bahunya dan dipeluknya dengan lembut, "Sssh… tenanglah, semua pasti baik-baik saja," hiburnya.

Harry tak menjawab, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh tulisan-tulisan Severus di buku hijau itu, dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar.

Draco merasakan sakit yang berkali lipat, paman kesayangannya terluka, dan dia tak mampu menjadi penopang untuk Harry yang juga tengah lemah. Begitu ingin dia menyingkirkan Cedric dari sisi Harry, tapi apakah itu tindakan yang benar? Tidakkah dia akan membuat Harry semakin terluka dan juga tersakiti?

"Tenanglah, kumohon…" bisik Cedric lagi saat tubuh Harry semakin gemetar.

"Dia tak boleh pergi, Ced, tak boleh. Dia tak boleh pergi atau aku akan benar-benar membencinya," kata Harry dengan nada tersendat dan penuh dengan emosi.

Semua orang terpaku pada ucapan Harry. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana hubungan pemuda itu dan pamannya. Dan jika dari mulut Harry keluar kata-kata seperti itu berarti mereka melewatkan satu hal.

Dobby tersenyum lega saat melihat Tuan Mudanya memeluk buku berwarna hijau, buku yang dia tahu tak pernah lepas dari tangan Severus Snape.

Hermione dan Ron mendekat pada Harry, lalu keduanya ikut memeluk pemuda itu bersama Cedric, "Dia akan sembuh, Harry, pasti," hibur gadis berambut coklat itu. Dan lagi-lagi Draco hanya mampu tersenyum getir.

.

.

Hampir satu jam setelah masa menunggu yang terasa panjang, dan akhirnya lampu di ruang operasi itu mati. Semua menunggu dengan tegang hingga pintu besar itu terbuka.

Harry segera menghampiri DR. Slughron yang keluar terlebih dahulu, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya cemas.

Pria tambun itu menepuk bahu Harry dengan lembut, "Sudah selesai, dan lancar. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana hasilnya setelah ini. Kuharap dia cepat sadar agar kami tahu kalau operasi ini benar-benar berhasil untuknya."

Harry masih menatap Dokter di depannya itu, "Berapa lama?"

"Jika sampai dua hari dia tak juga sadar maka kami harus mengadakan pemeriksaan ulang karena dikuatirkan lukanya meluas… dan mungkin menjadi lebih fatal."

Harry tercenung, dia hanya bisa menunduk dan bersandar lemas pada Cedric yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Harry bisa merasakan tangan seniornya mengusap lembut lengannya, "Kita doakan yang terbaik untuknya, Harry. Dia pasti kuat," hibur Cedric tanpa balasan.

Merasa kalau dia sungguh-sungguh tak berguna berasa di sini, Draco pun perlahan mundur dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan hati tercabik. Hermione yang melihat itu menyentuh lengan Ron untuk meminta ijin menemani Draco. Ron yang juga memperhatikan Draco sejak tadi hanya mengangguk.

.

"Draco."

Langkah Draco terhenti saat mendengar suara sahabat perempuannya memanggil. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kantong celana sambil memandang taman kecil di tengah Rumah Sakit itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu setelah dia berdiri di samping Draco.

Draco mendengus, "Di sana pun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Harry membutuhkanmu," kata Hermione lagi.

"Bahkan aku tak yakin dia menyadari kehadiranku di tempat itu," jawab Draco ketus.

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis?"

"Tak pesimis, hanya kau bisa lihat sendiri kan kalau dia begitu nyaman dengan Diggory itu? Jadi untuk apa aku di sana?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Kata-kata Hermione berhasil membungkam Draco. "Aku tak cemburu, tak pernah cemburu," tegasnya.

Hermione tersenyum mengejek, "Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa Harry bersama Cedric, karena kau yang tak pernah membutuhkannya."

Ada yang berdenyut kencang di dada Draco, rasa aneh yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dan dia hanya mampu memandang punggung sahabat perempuannya itu yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Harry masih duduk terdiam di depan ruang ICU. Pamannya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Hanya tinggal dia dan Dobby yang tinggal di Rumah Sakit. Dobby meminta semua yang tadi ada di sana untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Harry yang terus menunduk sambil terus memegang buku milik Severus terkejut dan menoleh saat sebuah bungkusan makanan _fast food_ terulur di depannya. Ada rasa tenang dan lega melihat Draco datang lagi ke tempat ini.

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi, makanlah dulu," kata pemuda itu. Setelah bungkusan yang dia bawa diterima oleh Harry, Draco pun memberikan satu bungkusan lagi untuk Dobby, "Untukmu, _Uncle_. Kau juga belum makan, kan?"

"Terima kasih, Tuan muda," ucapnya yang hanya dibalas Draco dengan anggukan. Pria tua itu segera mencari tempat duduk yang sedikit menjauh dari kedua tuannya, lalu membuka bungkusan yang diberi oleh Draco.

"Makanlah," paksa Draco setelah duduk di sebelah Harry. Sahabatnya itu belum juga menyentuh makanannya.

Harry menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dingin di belakangnya. Makanan dari Draco hanya dipegang dan diletakkan di pangkuannya

Merasa kalau Harry tak akan sanggup melakukan sesuatu, walaupun itu hanya untuk makan, Draco pun mengambil alih bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya dan buku entah apa yang sejak tadi dipegang Harry lalu meletakkannya di sebelah pemuda itu. Kemudian Draco mengubah posisi duduknya miring menghadap Harry, menarik bahu sahabatnya yang tengah rapuh itu sebelum akhirnya memaksa Harry untuk merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Draco dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco tak berkata apa-apa, karena dia tahu kalau Harry hanya membutuhkan pelukan, bukan basa-basi omong kosong. Dipeluknya dengan erat seolah tubuh yang dipeluknya itu akan menghilang.

Harry merasa nyaman, begitu nyaman. Sangat berbeda rasanya saat dalam pelukan Cedric tadi. mendadak Emeraldnya terbuka lebar, dia seakan tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya, Draco bernyanyi pelan di telinganya.

_Oh, lullaby of birdland, that's what I_

_Always hear when you sigh,_

_Never in my wordland could there be ways to reveal_

_In a phrase how I feel_

_Have you ever heard two turtle doves_

_Bill and coo, when they love?_

_That's the kind of magic music we make with our lips_

_When we kiss_

Harry tersenyum, lalu tertawa pelan, "Itu lagu pengantar tidur ibuku saat kita masih kecil dulu. Kau masih mengingatnya," bisik Harry sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata hijaunya bertemu tatapan Draco yang begitu lembut. Tatapan yang bahkan Harrypun takut mengharapkannya dalam mimpi.

_And there's a weepy old willow_

_He really knows how to cry,_

_That's how I'd cry in my pillow_

_If you should tell me farewell and goodbye_

_Lullaby of birdland whisper low_

_Kiss me sweet, and we'll go_

_Flying high in birdland, high in the sky up above_

_All because we're in love_

Harry tercekat saat Draco menyanyikan bait terakhir dengan menatap lurus pada matanya, lalu Draco mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibirnya. Harry lemah, dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Ciuman yang begitu lembut, begitu penuh perasaan. Tak menuntut, hanya ingin memberikan rasa nyaman. Lalu pemuda berambut hitam itupun menangis, airmatanya tumpah di antara bibir mereka. Emosinya meluap, apa yang ditahannya selama ini meledak.

Draco menyudahi ciumannya lalu memeluk tubuh Harry dengan begitu eratnya, "_I love you, Harry. I love you, really_," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Draco pun tak sanggup lagi memendam isi hatinya. Dia memang playboy, memang sering berganti pasangan. Dia tak pernah merasa sedih jika harus putus berkali-kali, tapi satu yang dia tahu pasti… dia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Harry, hanya Harry-nya.

Harry tercekat, tubuhnya menegang, tak salahkah apa yang dia dengar barusan? Draco mencintainya? Sejak kapan? Kenapa?

Harry begitu senang tapi juga bingung, dia ingin bertanya pada pemuda itu kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu. Tapi pintu ruang ICU sudah terbuka, seorang perawat keluar, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape sudah sadar. Tapi beliau masih begitu lemah. Jika anda ingin menemuinya kami persilahkan."

Dengan cepat Harry mengangguk, dia lalu memandang ke arah sahabatnya yang juga ikut berdiri di sampingnya, "Temani aku," pintanya.

Draco merangkul bahu Harry dan menggiringnya masuk. Dobby memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar, saat ini dia merasa jika Severus hanya ingin melihat Tuan mudanya saja.

.

Harry tercekat saat sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur pamannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat sepasang mata hitam itu memandangnya. Mata yang biasanya terkesan dingin dan tak terbantahkan itu kini tampak begitu lemah. Mata yang selama ini dikiranya begitu membencinya itu seakan kehilangan kekuatannya.

Hijau bertemu hitam, keduanya seakan ingin menyelami isi hati masing-masing.

"Maaf, anda masih belum boleh terlalu lama di sini. Mr. Snape harus beristirahat," kata si perawat saat melihat tak ada rekasi dari Harry maupun Draco.

Seakan tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali dalam hidupnya, Harrypun mendekat. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Kalau _Mum_ tak bisa lagi pulang bersamaku, maka kuharap itu juga tak berlaku untukmu, _Uncle_. Jangan pernah pergi, jangan pernah meninggalkanku, atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu." Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan airmata yang meluncur dari emeraldnya dan jatuh di atas pipi Severus.

Setelah itu pemuda itupun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar. Dia tak sempat melihat butiran bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata Severus Snape.

Draco tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Interaksi yang luar biasa, ya?" katanya sambil tertawa pelan, "Istirahatlah, jangan kuatirkan dia. Mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu untuk menjaganya," kata pemuda itu lagi sambil menepuk pelan tangan ayah baptisnya lalu melangkah keluar mengikuti Harry.

.

.

Draco melihat Harry tengah ditenangkan oleh Dobby, dia bisa melihat pemuda itu menangis. Pelan Draco mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Harry, merangkul bahunya, mengusap punggungnya.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana menyesalnya aku? Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari perhatiannya selama ini? Betapa egoisnya aku?" kata Harry Lirih. Dia membiarkan Draco memeluknya, mengusap lengannya. "Kekanakan sekali, huh? Seolah aku mampu hidup sendiri, padahal selama ini dialah yang terus melindungiku tanpa henti."

"Tuan besar hanya tak bisa memperlihatkan perasaannya, Tuan," kata Dobby pelan.

"Bukan tak bisa, tapi lebih pada tak ingin. _Uncle_ Sev tak ingin terlihat lemah dengan menampakkan emosinya, itu yang _Dad_ bilang padaku," sambung Draco. "Kalau melihat perjalanan hidupnya yang begitu berat, wajar jika _Uncle_ Sev bersikap begitu. Itu adalah bentuk pertahanan dirinya."

"Tapi dia begitu menyayangimu," kali ini Draco dan Dobby berkata serempak, dan mau tak mau Harrypun tertawa. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada bahu Draco. Lega, begitu lega setelah semuanya terungkap.

Draco membiarkan Harry menyamankan diri padanya. Dia juga hanya mengangguk saat Dobby meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar.

Dia belum akan bertanya tentang ungkapan perasaannya tadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya nekat mengatakan itu tadi di saat Harry tengah kacau. Kata-kata Hermione seolah menamparnya. Benarkah dalam pandangan mereka dia tak pernah membutuhkan Harry? Bagaimana bisa tak butuh jika dalam sehari saja dia tak pernah ingin kehilangan kontak dengan pemuda ini?

Apakah karena sifatnya yang mudah bosan sehingga dia tak pernah lama berpacaran? Sifat yang pada akhirnya menciptakan julukan playboy atau player. Alasan kuat yang membuatnya takut mengikat Harry, takut jika kelak rasa bosan itu akan membuatnya menyingkirkan Harry dari sisinya. Tapi ternyata melihat Harry berada di sisi orang lain itu justru jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Tadi saat dia bertemu dengan Cedric di parkiran Rumah Sakit, dia melepas egonya dan menghampiri seniornya itu. Dia bertanya perihal hubungan mereka, dan jawaban Cedric melemparkan tamparan yang serupa dengan Hermione, _'Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada Harry, Malfoy. Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau bertanya tentangnya? Kurasa selama ini kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri.' _

Saat itu Draco hanya bisa diam dan menatap kepergian pemuda berambut coklat itu. Ya, kapan terakhir kali dia bertanya pada Harry? Kapan terakhir kali dia mendengarkan cerita-cerita sahabatnya itu? Dia terlalu takut akan kenyataan jika cerita-cerita bahagia Harry akan membuatnya sakit. Dia tak ingin menerima kenyataan kalau pada akhirnya Harry benar-benar tak bersamanya. Dan saat itu juga Draco merasakan bagaimana menikmati rasa takut yang sesungguhnya. Jika dia tak berani menghadapi semuanya, lalu bagaimana caranya melindungi Harry?

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Harry pelan.

Draco tergagap, "T-tidak," elaknya. Tapi kemudian dia menyerah saat mata hijau itu memandangnya tak percaya, "Ya," katanya akhirnya.

"Tentang?" Tanya Harry.

Draco mengusap sisi wajah Harry yang sudah duduk tegak menghadapnya, "Tentang kita."

Harry menarik napas perlahan, mencoba meredakan debar jantungnya, "Ada apa dengan kita?" Tanyanya lagi.

Draco menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, "Entah, Harry. Seumur hidup kita tumbuh bersama, akankah kita berubah? Hubungan kita maksudku."

"Berubah? Seperti apa?" Harry mencoba membaca raut wajah Draco yang tersembunyi. "Kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, Draco?"

Draco menelan ludah, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, "Karena aku... Aku tak pernah ingin kehilanganmu, Harry," jawabnya.

"Kapan aku pernah meninggalkanmu? Walau hanya sebagai sahabat sekalipun?" Tanya Harry lagi.

Draco menggeleng, "Tak pernah."

"Lalu untuk apa ada cinta?"

Ada sakit pada dada Draco saat Harry mengatakan itu.

"Jika sebagai sahabat saja kau tak akan pernah kehilangan aku, lalu untuk apa ada cinta jika hanya itu alasannya?" Kejar Harry.

Ingin rasanya Draco berteriak jika tak ingat kalau ini di Rumah Sakit. Pelan dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Harry sebentar lalu berdiri. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang selalu terlihat rapi, lalu sedikit menjauh untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Tak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu jika untuk alasan itu, Draco. Aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu," kata Harry yang sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Harry, "Cukup! Jangan menekanku, Harry. Kau tak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku selama ini. Bagaimana aku terus membatasi diriku agar aku tak menyakitimu, lalu kemudian kehilanganmu. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana aku terus merutuki sifat mudah bosanku yang membuatku tak punya nyali untuk mengikatmu. Kau tak pernah tahu seberat apa rasanya saat aku menghadapi kenyataan kalau pada akhirnya aku harus merelakanmu menjadi milik orang lain? Aku bisa apa? Protes? Marah? Padahal jelas sekali kalau selama ini akulah yang selalu berpaling darimu."

Harry tercekat, baru kali ini Draco tampak seputus asa ini. Ternyata selama ini tak hanya dia yang terluka.

"Aku bisa apa dengan semua sifat burukku ini? Menendang Diggory itu dari sisimu? Sedangkan aku tahu dia pasti bisa memberikan rasa nyaman padamu," kali ini Draco berkata lirih.

"Aku punya cinta untukmu, Harry. Yang aku tak punya hanyalah keberanian untuk menyakitimu. Aku terlalu takut jika kelak kau akan terluka olehku sendiri, oleh tanganku sendiri. Dengan semua sifat burukku, apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu?"

Harry tersenyum, 'Itukah keinginan Draco yang sebenarnya? Tak ingin menyakitinya? Sedalam itukah lukanya?'

Harry lalu memeluk Draco dengan begitu eratnya. Dia baru tahu kalau ternyata Draco bisa tampak serapuh ini, dan semua itu karenanya. "Kalau aku saja berani mencintaimu dengan semua sifat burukmu, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk meniruku? Beranilah mencintaiku, karena aku tak selemah itu untuk menyerah akanmu, Draco," bisik Harry dengan nada bergetar. Semua emosi bergolak menjadi satu saat ini. Benarkah akan terjadi setelah penantian yang begitu panjang?

Dada Draco menghangat, saat itu dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, "Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku, Harry. Sebagai teman, sahabat... juga kekasih," pintanya dengan nada yakin. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Harry.

Harry tertawa, matanya terpejam. Dia ingin menikmati semua rasa indah yang tercipta saat ini. "Yes, Draco," jawabnya dengan nada yakin yang sama.

Draco merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah sahabat yang telah berubah menjadi kekasihnya itu, "Jangan pernah bosan memakiku jika aku menyakitimu, ya?" Katanya. "Satu hal yang bisa kupastikan, Harry... Aku tak akan pernah ingin kehilanganmu, tak akan pernah bisa tanpamu."

Harry tersenyum, kali ini dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Draco. Dikalungkannya lengannya di leher pemuda bermata kelabu itu, lalu mencium bibir tipis yang segera menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang panas. Kali ini tak ada ragu pada sentuhan mereka, tak ada rasa takut. Semua lebur dalam satu perasaan yang sama, cinta.

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, tadi saya bisa membelokkan para perawat yang mau lewat di koridor ini. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan susah mengingat fajar hampir saja terbit," interupsi Dobby yang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menunduk.

Dua sejoli itu melepaskan bibir mereka dengan enggan. "Usahakan sepuluh menit lagi, Uncle," perintah Draco seenaknya, dan kemudian dia kembali menikmati kehangatan bibir merah kekasihnya yang menahan tawa.

Dobby terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, sepuluh menit, Tuan... Tak lebih," katanya sambil berlalu. Dan senyum pria itu mengembang, dalam hati dia bersyukur karena ternyata semua akan indah pada waktunya.

.

#

.

Setelah seminggu menginap di ruang ICU akhirnya Severus bisa ditempatkan di ruangan biasa, tentu saja dengan kelas VVIP. Seminggu tak ada yang boleh menemuinya di ruang ICU, karena DR. Slughron ingin pasiennya beristirahat total, tanpa gangguan.

"Kenapa kau tegang?" Goda Draco saat sedang mengemudikan mobilnya bersama Harry menuju Rumah Sakit.

Harry mendengus, "Harusnya kau bisa mendengar isi kepalaku yang sejak tadi ribut merangkai kata harus bicara apa saat bertemu Uncle Sev nanti," gerutunya.

Pemuda bermata kelabu itu tertawa sambil merapikan rambutnya yang jatuh di kening, "Dengan kekasihmu saja kau tak pernah gugup, kan?" Godanya lagi, dan dia mengelak saat kepalan tangan Harry hampir mampir di kepalanya.

"Itu beda!" Sergah Harry kesal.

Tak ingin membuat pemuda di sampingnya itu semakin kesal Draco pun meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya, "Kau hanya tinggal berkata jujur, itu saja," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Harry sedikit tenang, lalu mengangguk.

Sisa perjalanan ini mereka habiskan dengan diam sembari menikmati alunan musik dari mobil Draco.

Kepala mereka sibuk mengeja satu persatu kejadian yang telah terjadi selama seminggu ini. Bagaimana pamannya terluka, bagaimana akhirnya cinta menjadi pengikat di antara mereka berdua, bagaimana akhirnya Draco meminta maaf pada Collin karena harus berpisah dengannya, yang anehnya Collin justru merasa senang karena Draco bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Harry pun meminta maaf pada Cedric, karena telah, atau selalu, memilih bersama Draco. Cedric hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja. Hermione dan Ron yang ribut, Harry ingat bagaimana Draco sekuat tenaga menahan geram karena diceramahi bertubi-tubi oleh pasangan itu. Sedangkan Harry berusaha untuk tak meledakkan tawanya.

.

Tak terasa Audi Q7 putih Draco telah sampai di pelataran parkir Rumah Sakit pusat. Harry menghela napas panjang sebelum turun dari mobil. Dia menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi pamannya setelah mereka bertemu malam itu di ruang ICU? Marahkah? Dan pikiran itu terus dibawanya hingga di depan pintu kamar Severus.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Draco sambil membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, di dalam sudah ada kedua orangtua Draco beserta Dobby. Dan di atas tempat tidur itu... Entah, tak tampak jelas dari emerald Harry yang berkabut. Dia melihat seorang pria yang selama ini menyayanginya dalam diam tengah duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur yang bagian kepalanya ditinggikan.

Harry terus melangkah, mendekati sosok itu agar semakin jelas terlihat. Tapi aneh, dia baru tahu jika rasa lega juga bisa menciptakan butiran airmata. Rasa lega yang teramat sangat karena dia tak sendiri. Rasa lega karena wajah dengan ekspresi yang selalu dingin itu menghangat, bahkan ada seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku benci Rumah Sakit, Harry, walau pada kenyataannya aku adalah seorang dokter. Dua hari ke depan kau harus bisa merayu Horace untuk memulangkanku... Ke rumah kita," ucap pamannya dengan nada perintah yang sama sekali tak terdengar kaku. Bahkan ada kerinduan yang teramat sangat di sana.

Harry tercekat, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pelan-pelan pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekati Severus, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke bahu pria itu sebelum akhirnya memeluknya dengan hati-hati, karena takut menyakiti.

"Maafkan aku, Uncle... Maafkan aku," bisiknya dengan suara gemetar menahan perasaan.

Severus terhenyak, lalu membalas pelukan Harry dengan tangan kirinya yang tak terpasang infus. Kaku pada awalnya, lalu diapun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang disayanginya dalam diam. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry tergoncang pelan, dan dia tahu kalau anak dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah menangis.

"Maaf untuk apa? Karena tengah menangis saat ini? Atau karena telah lancang membaca isi bukuku?"

Kali ini Harry tertawa di tengah tangisnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasakan napas Severus mulai berat menahan beban tubuhnya, "Keduanya, Uncle," jawabnya.

Severus menatap emerald Harry, dan merasa begitu lega saat tak ditemuinya sedikitpun rasa benci di sana, "Kau bisa menebusnya dengan satu hal," kata pria berhidung bengkok itu.

Harry menelan ludah, "Tentu. Aku akan memperbaiki sikapku. Aku akan memberikan nilai-nilai yang baik untukmu. Aku akan membantumu jika kau butuh aku untuk merapikan dokumenmu, atau..."

"Panggil aku 'Dad', itu saja," potong Severus dengan senyum tipisnya.

Harry terpaku, berbeda dengan semua orang yang menghela napas lega. Benarkah pendengarannya? Tak salahkah dia? Pantaskah dia yang telah begitu banyak melakukan kesalahan ini mendapatkan kebahagiaan sebanyak ini?

Severus mengangkat alisnya, menunggu reaksi Harry yang masih mematung.

"... Dad?" Bisik Harry akhirnya bersama guliran airmata yang kembali turun. Dia lalu sibuk nengusap butiran itu.

"Kau boleh menangis jika kau bahagia, Son," kata Severus sebelum akhirnya Harry kembali tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya rambut hitam Harry dengan tangan yang masih lemah dan sedikit gemetar, lalu ditepuknya pelan.

"Draco, kuharap kau penuhi janjimu malam itu untuk membantuku menjaga Harry, ya? Sepertinya akan susah kalau dia mulai manja seperti ini," goda Severus.

"Yes, Sir!" Jawab Draco mantap.

Dobby tertawa terbahak, sedangkan kedua Malfoy senior hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sementara Harry tak tahu kapan dia berani mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Severus untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Bagaimana bisa pria yang sekarang telah menjadi ayahnya ini bicara seperti itu di depan kedua orangtua kekasihnya?

**END**

A/N.

Makasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca fic ini. Jika masih ada typo juga… percayalah saya bener-bener ga sengaja. Perasaan sih mata udah bengkak cek ulang dari awal.

Makasih untuk adek saya "**Aicchan**" yang selalu bersedia menjadi editor gratisan. Makasih juga buat "**Donnaughty**" yang entah dengan terpaksa selalu bersedia menjadi korban percobaan untuk fic-fic saya. Luv u puulll…. #peluk2.

Semoga masih ada yang bersedia meninggalkan review. Terima kasih… ^_^


End file.
